A Stranger
by iris sandybanks
Summary: I'm not sure really if it is rated PG-13, but to be on the safe side....anywho....it's about a girl that kind of wanders into The Shire and Frodo falls in love and I don't know what a Mary Sue is, but it probably is one...i tried..it's my first fic....rev


A Stranger  
Chapter One  
Frodo turned a page of his book. There was nothing to do, since it was raining so hard. Just then he heard a knock on the door. He wondered vaguely why someone would be out in the pouring rain in nearly the dead of night. He came to the green door and opened it. What looked like a young woman stood in the doorway, and he beckoned to her to come in. She looked chilled to the bone and was obviously shivering hard, but he could tell she was a hobbit. Her hair was curly and fell to her waist and she had the large feet of a hobbit. "Who are you?" he inquired.  
"I don't rightly know," the girl said in a soft voice, it was very smooth.  
"What is your name?"  
"They called me Galadei"  
"Who do?"  
"The people from my town," she spoke in almost a whisper now, and Frodo led her to the fire. When she sat down in front of the burning embers, she fainted. Lifting her gently, Frodo carried her to the guestroom and laid her in the bed. Using all of the extra quilts, he nearly buried her in the bed. Then, as shocked as he was, he walked to his own room and fell asleep quickly.  
The next morning dawned bright and clear, and Frodo was up cooking a large breakfast when his guest stumbled into the kitchen. "Thank you," she said.  
Jumping slightly Frodo replied, "Oh, it was nothing, you were half frozen and standing in my doorway, what was I to do? Leave you out there?"  
"You could have."  
"My heart isn't that hard," he said and she laughed. It was a very sweet laugh and he liked the way it sounded. The doorbell rang, and Frodo pointed to a chair and said, "I'll just be a moment, you can sit here." She sat down daintily and he walked to the door. His cousins Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took stood in the doorway. Frodo smiled and said, "I have another guest, but you are welcome too."  
"Thanks Frodo!" Peregrin said. He led them to the kitchen. Galadei still sat where she was. "Galadei, this is Peregrin, or Pippin. Pippin, Galadei. Galadei, Meriadoc or Merry. Merry, Galadei."  
"Hullo," Pippin said somberly.  
"Hello," Galadei replied, "Hello to you too" she said, addressing Merry this time.  
"Hi," Merry responded.  
"Now Galadei, what brought to my door in the pouring rain last night?" asked Frodo.  
Galadei told them of her old town, Tumbar, where she was considered a witch and was being chased by the Shiriff and she had just barely escaped and come to The Shire. She told them how Bag End was the only house with a light on so she knocked on that door, half-frozen. It was just too much for her to have escaped so when she sat by the fire, she had just fainted of shock and relief. Frodo had just sighed at such a horrible and heartrending tale when he heard the water boiling. "Oh! I forgot about breakfast, I'll be back in a heartbeat." He hurried off. Meanwhile Galadei stared at the table. She had golden curls, which was an uncommon color of hobbit hair and deep emerald eyes. She was thinking about her surroundings and what Frodo looked like when he walked back into the dining room. He held four steaming plates of food. She looked up and was about to thank him when she noticed how handsome he was with his deep sapphire eyes and black curls and she just blushed and looked away. He put the four plates in front of his three guests and himself and they began to eat. Galadei was famished and she ate without a second thought. Of course, all hobbits are fond of eating so no one really noticed and they ate their meal in silence. At the end of the meal Frodo pulled Merry to his study, claiming that he was going to go to Buckland to talk to him anyway so Pippin and Galadei were left in the kitchen. Pippin broke a quite uncomfortable silence by saying; "You blushed at Frodo, didn't you?" The question mostly made just made Galadei more uncomfortable.  
"What does that have to do with you?"  
"Number one, I'm his cousin, and number two, he thinks about you fondly too."  
"How would you know?" she asked sourly.  
"I can just tell, he has been very sad lately, coming back from the Grey Havens, but when he opened the door today, he seemed very, very happy!"  
"How old is he?"  
"I don't know, it seems the Grey Havens took back a few years, he seems to be around 36 now, though he was 66 when he left for the Havens." Galadei drew in a sharp breath, but she tried to stifle it. "You mean that he is the Frodo Baggins?"  
"Yes"  
"He came back from the Grey Havens? But, why?"  
"He only told us that his heart was with the Shire." Pippin said, "How old are you?"  
She blushed slightly but said, "I'm 34."  
"Perfect then, you would be a great couple!"  
"Hush, not so loud, do you honestly want him to hear you?" Little did Galadei know, he was too immersed in his conversation with Merry to hear a word Galadei or Pippin had spoken.  
"Merry?" Frodo asked.  
"What?"  
"What does it feel like to fall in love?"  
"Do you fancy Galadei?"  
"I might"  
"All right then, you kind of feel nervous and fluttery and sometimes your heart will skip a beat."  
"All right"  
"So do you?"  
"What?"  
"Fancy her"  
"Slightly, but not enough to feel a lot like that."  
"Oh"  
"Don't tell her"  
"I won't, but you're lucky you went to the Grey Havens"  
"Why?"  
"Otherwise you would have been years older than her, but instead you are around her age, haven't you noticed that all your gray hair disappeared?"  
"Yes, but..."  
"But what?"  
"Nothing"  
"So are ready to go back in the kitchen?"  
"Yes" Galadei had just finished telling Pippin about her father's adventures when the study door opened. Her heart skipped a beat. Merry led Frodo out of the room. He said, "Galadei, I think you had better come home with Pippin and I, Frodo's house is just a little too small, and plus, it's not clean yet, we'll bring you back tomorrow and see if Frodo has room here"  
She laughed because it sounded so cheesy, however she did respond, "Thank you," she said They led her out the door. Frodo silently thanked Merry and watched them go.  
Meanwhile, Merry and Pippin went on with their little prank. Although Frodo hadn't heard Pippin and Galadei's conversation, Merry had and Pippin and him had decided it was time to play a small prank. "Frodo is such a nice hobbit," Pippin commented.  
"Yes, I know that I probably wouldn't bring someone in like that," Merry said. Galadei sighed softly. She was thinking about Frodo. Merry and Pippin were silent for a while and watched her think. Suddenly Merry thought of something. "You know, I think we should have a party to welcome Galadei," he said.  
"No, I don't deserve that," she cried.  
"Too bad! Diamond will pick out the perfect dress for you... tomorrow, right when you wake up!" Pippin exclaimed. Merry winked at Pippin. It would certainly bring Galadei and Frodo closer together. In fact, there was going to be no party, it would just be Frodo and Galadei, if they could help it.  
Chapter 2  
That next day, Pippin's wife, Diamond sewed the perfect dress for Galadei, as promised. Pippin and Merry had changed their plans; it would be a party, but only a small one for their closest friends. However, that quickly changed as well and it had become a full-fledged party before either of them really noticed. Diamond had been informed of Frodo and Galadei's fondness for each other and had offered innocently to arrange a suit for Frodo. While she measured and tailored, Galadei was talking to Merry and Pippin. She was still in her dress, which had only recently been finished. It was a light green and brought out her eyes very nicely. "Pippin, what are you going to wear to this party?"  
"Oh, just something normal, Diamond has made me enough of those fancy things for me to wear one."  
Galadei laughed, "Sometimes you are amazingly witty," she commented.  
"Pippin and I were famous for our pranks when we were younger," Merry said. Galadei looked surprised, "Pranks? I wouldn't expect you to play any pranks what so ever." She looked serious.  
"Trust me, they were quite trouble makers," said a voice behind her. She whirled around. Frodo was standing very still in front of the door to the sewing room, with the beginnings of an outfit on him. The shirt was a deep blue and the pants were plain black. Diamond was behind him and nudged him forward. "How do you like it, Galadei? Seeing as you are the only girl besides me, I think you should tell," she added.  
"Well, considering that it's full of pins, I don't rightly know, but it looks nice otherwise." She commented  
"Look who's witty now," Pippin said. Inside, Galadei thought Frodo could look no more handsome, except with the pins out of it, but she said nothing of the sort. Diamond grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the room. Frodo looked such a sight being pulled like that that Galadei couldn't stifle the giggle that had erupted. Frodo's ears turned pink and he was happy that Galadei had turned away before she had seen him blush. Pippin leaned in toward Galadei and whispered in her ear, "You will be a very good couple with those outfits." Galadei blushed crimson and turned away. Behind her she could hear Merry and Pippin trying very hard to stop laughing.  
In 30 minutes Frodo walked out of the room again. The suit was finished, and Galadei was breathless. Frodo looked stunning. Diamond walked out of the room as well, but she went to one of the deeper regions of the house and fetched an odd instrument that sounded as sweet as wind on the plains. She practiced a bit and played a little tune, then she said, "Frodo, Galadei, why don't you practice dancing."  
Galadei's eyes widened and she managed to stutter out, "I...I...I d-d- don't want t-to...uh...make my feet sore before tomorrow, after all, it is a large party, did you even make invitations?"  
"We just told everyone to come if they wanted," Pippin said.  
"Oh, well, my feet get sore easily"  
"Yes, and I'm an elven queen, Galadei," Merry put in.  
"Is it all right with you if I don't dance?"  
"No"  
"Well fine, then I'm going, and I'm not coming to the party tomorrow!" she shrieked. With that, Galadei left. Frodo had been utterly forgotten for the time being, but now everyone started to notice him. Since they all knew that he fancied Galadei, each of them told him to try to convince her to come to the party tomorrow. He said he would try his best and he left to go back to Bag End. Halfway there, he met Galadei sitting on a bench, sobbing. Frodo ran to her, oblivious of the other hobbits. She didn't notice him and when he sat by the bench beside her she jumped a little. He put his arm around her shoulders, and said "Galadei, please come to the party tomorrow, I will lonely without you."  
"Really?" she looked up at him; her tear stained face a mess.  
"Yes, now let's go back to Bag End."  
"Okay" He walked with her to Bag End and opened the door. When he did this he saw a shadow creep out of the back door. He chased it and saw Samwise Gamgee running back to Bag Shot Row. "SAM!" Frodo shouted. Sam turned around and breathed a sigh of relief, then he came back to Bag End. "Mr. Frodo," he gasped, "my old gaffer just got a terrible cut."  
"One moment Sam, come with me." Frodo walked in the back door of Bag End and called to Galadei to come and help. She rushed to the door. "This is Galadei, Sam, She came to my house at the dead of night, chilled to the bone and I have let her stay as a guest," Frodo now addressed Galadei, "Do you know anything about medicine?"  
"Yes, quite a bit"  
"My gaffer will appreciate it if you come over quick, Miss Galadei," Sam said softly.  
"I'll come now," she said.  
"In that nice dress?" Sam inquired.  
"I'll change quickly" Galadei came out five minutes later in a simple brown dress. She told Sam that she could most likely help him and that she would do the best she could.  
When they reached Sam's house, Rosie, Sam's wife, opened the door with a worried look on her face. She let the three people in and Galadei instantly asked to be led to Hamfast's room. Rosie solemnly led her through a darkened hall. When they reached his room, Galadei opened the door. Hamfast had a thick, white bandage over his forehead. She asked for some hot water and atel petals. She sprinkled the atel into the water and a wonderful fragrance entered the room. She took off the blood stained bandage and asked for a cloth. Almost immediately, Rosie entered with a cloth. Galadei dipped it in the water and pressed it to Hamfast's head, where there was a deep cut. Miraculously, the cut healed and Hamfast opened his eyes. "Gaffer!" Sam cried, and he choked back tears.  
"I believe he will be fine now, Sam," said Galadei softly. She and Frodo left the room and walked back to Bag End. Frodo looked stunned, "How did you do that?"  
"I am part elf," she said. It was then that he finally noticed that her fingers were long and tapered, not like the ordinary hobbit fingers, and her hair was too long to be natural hobbit hair, most hobbits could only grow it to the middle of their backs, whereas her hair was to her waist. Frodo led her in and she went to her bedroom and almost immediately fell asleep. Frodo peeked in and saw how beautiful her sleeping face was, worry free and carefree. With those thoughts in his head, he fell asleep in his own bed, hoping that Galadei would have changed her mind by tomorrow, and she would come to the party. Frodo desperately wanted to dance with her.  
Chapter 3  
The next day dawned just as bright as the first morning of Galadei's visit. It was said that this party was to be an all day event, so hobbits started arriving very early in the morning. Frodo and Galadei had decided to arrive at 11 am, but that soon changed when Galadei said that she wished go at 8:00. Frodo dressed quickly and looked outside at all the people dressed up for the occasion. Most were in carriages, quickly being pulled to the Great Smials. He had been waiting for 15 minutes and decided to check on Galadei.  
Frodo walked to the guestroom and knocked hard on the door. Galadei, from inside said, "I'm almost ready, I'll be out in 5 minutes." Frodo waited impatiently. Galadei was all dressed, but she was pondering whether to go the party or not. With her skirt spread around her, she sat on the bed. Her golden hair flowed in waves down her back. Trying to contain it was near impossible so she just had kept it long. She knew that Frodo was probably getting impatient, so she went to the door and said, "Frodo, I'm not going to be able to make it to the party, I'm sorry." Frodo was crushed. But, he didn't show it.  
Instead, he said, "If you change your mind, just... well... try and come." With that, Frodo left and stepped into the carriage that was waiting for him. Galadei was uncomfortable with letting Frodo just leave. She ran out the door. "FRODO!" she cried, "FRODO!" The carriage stopped and Frodo stepped out.  
"Yes?"  
"I've changed my mind, I'm coming." She looked extremely stunning in her dress, with her curls flowing down her back. Frodo fought hard to keep his face the normal color. He held out his hand and she stepped gracefully into the carriage. It drove them quickly to the Great Smials. Frodo stepped out first and held out his hand again. This time, however, she stepped gracefully from the carriage. Pippin and Merry greeted them merrily, "So, you changed your mind after all," Pippin smiled.  
"Yes, I have, and you had better not spoil it," Galadei frowned very slightly.  
"What changed your mind?" inquired Merry.  
"That is most definitely for me to know and you to wonder," of course, Galadei thought only Pippin knew that she was falling in love.  
They made their way to a shaded area under a tree. The music had already started however most of the hobbits were enjoying the buffet for the moment. Frodo arose and asked what everyone would like. Merry and Pippin stood up as well and said, "I don't think you can carry all those plates at once, we will get ours, but, you could get Galadei's."  
"Oh, no, I'll come too, and get my own food," Galadei protested.  
Frodo pushed her down as she sat up and said, "I will be my pleasure to get it for you." Grinning, Merry and Pippin walked in the other direction to a table laden with food. Frodo didn't see them leave, but went soon after, leaving Galadei alone to think. There wasn't much time for that either, because soon Sam and Rosie sat near her. Rosie started the conversation saying, "Where is Frodo?"  
Galadei responded rather stiffly, "Getting food with Merry and Pippin."  
Rosie obviously hadn't caught the stiffness in her voice because she next said, "Nice hobbit isn't he?"  
Galadei sighed, "Nice hobbit," she agreed dully. But she was saved by the arrival of the three male hobbits with huge plates of food. Frodo placed one of the plates in front of Galadei and she thanked him politely.  
  
When they had finished their meal, Pippin, Diamond, Sam, Rosie, Frodo, and Merry went to the dance floor. Pippin and Diamond danced with each other and Sam and Rosie danced, but Frodo and Merry had no luck. Galadei watched wistfully as the colors blended in time with the music. Merry snapped his fingers in front of her face. She jumped. Merry whispered in her ear, "Frodo wants a partner, Galadei." Her face turned mildly pink, but not too horribly. She glared at Merry for a whole minute, but then she said to Merry, "Then get him one." She never expected Merry to bring Frodo to her and say, "Looks like I have." But, he did. It was lucky that the light was fading because neither Galadei nor Frodo saw the other blush. Merry crept away and Frodo finally said, "Looks like I have an obligation to dance."  
"I guess you do," Galadei said sullenly. Frodo held out his hand for a third time and Galadei finally noticed that his middle finger was missing. She gasped but immediately clapped her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry," she said softly. But he didn't even seem to mind. I guess that a missing finger just has that effect on people and he's used to it, Galadei thought. As Frodo pulled her onto the floor, her heart skipped a beat. "I'm not a good dancer," she said softly.  
But Frodo just smiled and said, "Trying to get out of it again?"  
She blushed and said reluctantly, "I guess so." Frodo took her left hand with his right and but his left hand on her waist. It was a slow dance and many of the hobbits that had not been successful with partners were off the floor. Galadei found the intensity in Frodo's eyes too much to look at, but she forced herself to. Merry had found a partner, known as Estella Bolger. He looked nervous and Frodo found himself laughing inside at Merry dancing with a woman. Galadei's nerves disappeared when the music swept her away. She couldn't feel the grass anymore. Fading into dreamland, she found her head on Frodo's shoulder when she finally came back to reality. She quickly pulled it away, but found that, when she slipped back into dreamland, and came, once again, to reality, Frodo didn't mind. When the song finally ended, she found that she didn't want it to. Very reluctantly, she walked back to the table where they had eaten only a little before.  
Merry had a mug of ale in front of him and seemed breathless. Frodo teased him saying, "Estella get your tongue?"  
Merry scowled and replied, "You looked married."  
"Merry! I'm here too!" was Galadei's haughty response.  
"I know that perfectly well," Merry said hotly. He turned to leave, but at that moment a shadow appeared beside him. He gave a fleeting look to his friends and then, vanished. No one else noticed the absence. Galadei looked at Frodo. He was just as puzzled as her. Pippin was drunk, it seemed. He looked at Sam and fell asleep, snoring. Galadei gave a meaningful look at Frodo and they left the party.  
Chapter 4  
The next day dawned gray and cloudy. Galadei woke up late and breakfast was on the table for her. Frodo had left a note that he had gone to the Great Smials to visit Pippin, who knew more about Merry than anyone else. Galadei was bored so she went to a room she had never seen before. It had fabric and many other needed things for sewing. She took some dark emerald fabric that matched her eyes, and some very light green and began to make herself a dress. Three hours later, Frodo arrived and Galadei had just finished her dress. She showed it to Frodo and he found it very beautiful. "You look wonderful in it!" he exclaimed. She blushed slightly and looked away saying, "I found a room full of fabric and other things for sewing."  
"Ah, yes, that room"  
"You know of it?"  
"Yes"  
"Would you like an outfit?"  
"If it doesn't waste your day"  
"I don't find sewing wasteful, you may watch if you like, well, I will need to measure you, so you'll have to watch."  
"Alright" Galadei took Frodo to the room, and he picked out brown for trousers, and blue for the top. They went into Galadei's room and she began, measuring and sewing. She was finished quickly and it fit him quite well. Suddenly, she exclaimed, "I know where Merry is!" She dashed away. Frodo followed her and just barely caught up. They were in an open plain. A horse was walking slowly away and a hobbit and a man were just visible. "HURRY!" Galadei shouted and they dashed off, following the man to his hiding place. It was under a low overhang. The hobbit was, in fact, Merry. He had blood across his cheek and when the man went to fetch food, Galadei picked him up and carried him away. He was unconscious and Galadei finally made it to Bag End. Frodo was behind her, and he asked, "What will the man do when he finds Merry gone?"  
"He won't," Galadei said matter-of-factly, "I did something to his memory." Just then was a knock on the door. It was Sam. He hurried in, saying that Legolas had sent a note. "Read it!" he exclaimed, but the exclamation was in fear, not excitement.  
Samwise,  
I have settled down in Mirkwood, however, there is something that I must tell you. My wood is slowly dwindling and the people are disappearing. I heard from Pippin that Merry disappeared, and I wondered if it was the same thing. A black shadow seems to take the victims, and they always look scared before they are taken. I'm sorry that I could not write to the other members of the scattered Fellowship. The post was closed to all but your house. It is slightly spooky. Please share this with the rest of the scattered Fellowship.  
-Legolas  
Frodo's eyes widened with every word. Galadei was by Merry, tending to his wound. Frodo took it to her, and she read it in the same way as Frodo. They looked at Merry at the same time. He opened his eyes. "Thanks," he said, "thanks so much." Galadei just looked grave. Frodo pulled her outside. "What?" she asked, exasperated.  
"I just wanted to say...um... how do I put it?"  
"Put what?"  
"What I want to tell you."  
Galadei looked confused, "If you don't know how to tell me, then I can't help you, because know what you're going to say."  
"Never mind."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive."  
He took her back inside. Galadei had a feeling what Frodo wanted to say, but she wasn't quite sure. Pippin burst in and Galadei looked at him with a look that said, "Come on!" He took the hint and walked into the study. Galadei followed shortly. "Well?" asked Pippin.  
"Frodo was trying to tell me something outside, but he didn't know how to say it. I think you might know what it was he was trying to say. I have an idea but I don't know"  
Sighing, Pippin answered, "Yes, I know, but it is Frodo's place alone to tell you what he will say."  
Galadei sighed as well and stalked out of the room. Following closely behind, Pippin rolled his eyes at Galadei's back. When the two reached the living room where Merry lay, Pippin went to Frodo and whispered something in his ear. Galadei, who was busy looking over Merry, didn't see Pippin do it. That was a good thing.  
When Merry had been laid asleep in another guest room and Galadei was in her pajamas, getting ready for bed, Frodo knocked on her door. "One moment!" she called. Hurriedly, she pulled on her robe and opened the door. "Oh, hello." She said and gulped.  
"I just wanted to tell you something."  
"What you wanted to tell me before?"  
"Yes," Frodo said and paused, "But it will be difficult."  
"Come in, then," she said and smiled, "It might be easier without fear of eavesdroppers."  
"Yes, it will."  
Galadei moved out of the doorway and let Frodo enter. She then closed the door behind the two of them. "Yes?" She immediately questioned after the door was firmly closed and Frodo had taken a seat on the bed.  
"Well, uh, I figured that since we're going to be fighting that Shadow, that this was the last time we'd be alone, and I just wanted to say, I think I'm...falling in love with you." Galadei didn't blush, she just looked at him and smiled, "I know." "How?" "I figured. It just made sense, you know?" "I guess." "I'm tired, I think I'll go to sleep." Frodo didn't have time to move. Galadei dashed to the bed and laid her head on his shoulder. She was out in a second. He tried moving, but she had conveniently wrapped her arm around his. He was stuck. 


End file.
